Asphodèle et Violette
by Erwael
Summary: "Pendant des années, des décennies même, il n'avait été que haine, jalousie, remords, regrets. Il avait aimé pourtant, aimé comme il n'aurait jamais cru aimer. Mais que savait-il de l'amour ? [...] Au fil des jours, des cours, des soirées au coin du feu, des discussions avec Harry, Hermione avait pris toute la place." Severus & Hermione s'apprivoisent mais l'amour est-il là ? Lemon
1. Chapter 1

Bonjouuuuuur ! * _évite de justesse le lancer de tomates et de fruits pourris_ *

Je suis désolée de l'arrêt de la publication de "Le Crabe et le Soleil". Vraiment. C'est une pause que je ne souhaitais pas mais que je ne sais pas comment annuler. Je suis bloquée à un endroit, et je n'arrive pas à passer le cap. Ok, c'est une excuse de merde parce que ça fait plus d'un an, mais quand même ! A mes anciens lecteurs qui feront peut-être un tour par là : je vous aime, vous savez ?

Bon, parlons un peu de cette fic-ci. Une fois n'est pas coutume, c'est un Snamione. MAIS il y a un peu de Drarry. Je n'y peux rien, c'est plus fort que moi. Il s'agit d'un OS, et je ne compte pas l'allonger.

Je vous conseille d'aller faire un tour ici : fleurs . boreal . info / en enlevant les espaces. Je ne vous en dis pas plus, mais ça pourrait vous aider à comprendre l'histoire racontée ici.

Playlist : tapez FAUVE sur youtube, et cliquez sur la playlist automatique.

" Le cri du sentiment est toujours absurde, mais il est sublime, parce qu'il est absurde. " Charles Baudelaire

* * *

Hermione fixa son regard sur le professeur qui lui faisait face, installé comme à son habitude derrière son bureau et posant un regard noir sur les élèves qui travaillaient en silence. Elle repoussa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et se recentra sur sa potion. Draco lui tendit sans un mot des racines d'asphodèle tranchées qu'elle jeta dans le chaudron sans cesser de remuer, comptant les tours. Son partenaire se pencha et lui chuchota :

\- N'oublie pas d'ajouter l'écorce de Murlap, Granger.

Il lui fit un sourire amusé alors qu'elle rougissait, gênée. Elle s'empressa de faire ce qu'il lui demandait. Après la guerre, leurs rapports s'étaient fortement détendus. Harry avait défendu Narcissa et Draco devant la justice, et avait obtenu un emprisonnement dans une prison autre que Azkaban pour Lucius et une assignation à résidence pour Narcissa. Draco lui en était reconnaissant, et lui avait proposé d'enterrer la hache de guerre. Bizarrement, séparé de ses deux sbires, il était un jeune homme fragile et marqué par la guerre. Lors d'une soirée organisée entre les huitièmes années, il s'était confié à Harry et Hermione sur ce qu'il avait vécu pendant la guerre, avec Voldemort au Manoir Malfoy. Il avait même pleuré, surprenant ses anciens ennemis qui avaient fini par le consoler, maladroits mais sincères.

Elle était encore étonnée parfois quand il lui lançait des piques malicieuses, des sourires. Elle avait bien vu son rapprochement avec Harry, qui rougissait parfois lorsqu'il se penchait un peu trop sur lui. Ginny s'était tournée vers Neville, avec qui elle avait visiblement vécu des choses très fortes durant l'année scolaire, et qui était devenu un beau jeune homme. Ron, lui n'était pas revenu à l'école. Il avait longuement hésité, puis avait finalement préféré aller aider Georges au magasin de farces et attrapes. Leur trio n'en était pas appauvri pour autant, ils le voyaient tous les week-ends à Pré-au-Lard, puisque les huitièmes années avaient plus de latitude que les mineurs pour évoluer.

La situation était en effet exceptionnelle : c'était la première fois qu'une huitième année avait cours à Poudlard. Ils étaient un petit nombre à refaire leur année, jugée perturbée par la guerre et leur statut de combattants : Neville, Dean, Seamus, Harry et elle pour les Gryffondors, Draco, Blaise, Théodore, Daphnée et Pansy chez les Serpentards, la quasi-totalité des Serdaigles, et Hannah, Justin, Susan et Ernie chez les Pufsouffles. Même si au début de l'année, les vieilles rancœurs étaient ressorties, elles avaient rapidement disparues au profit d'une entente cordiale voire amicale dans le cas de Draco.

\- Miss Granger, cessez donc de rêvasser !

La voix de Snape la fit sursauter, et elle se laissa un instant emporter par son regard noir. Il avait changé depuis la fin de la guerre, depuis cet instant où elle l'avait sauvé en lui faisant avaler un Bézoard et en appliquant de l'essence de Dictame sur ses plaies. Elle l'avait vu blêmir et vaciller lorsqu'il avait cru Harry mort pour de bon, et c'était à lui qu'elle s'était raccrochée alors que Ron serrait une Ginny hurlante dans ses bras. Puis Harry avait lavé son nom et son honneur, proclamant qu'il était un héros de guerre, et Snape s'était métamorphosé sous leurs yeux. Il était un peu moins dur, s'habillait avec des vêtements plus ajustés, plus simples, même s'il avait gardé sa redingote noire et sa cape, ses cheveux brillaient de propreté, avaient poussé et étaient attachés en catogan et même sa posture était différente. Il posait sur Harry un regard non plus haineux mais plus mélancolique. Tous deux avaient eu une longue discussion, où Snape lui avait avoué l'éviter non pas à cause de son père, mais à cause de sa mère, de la tristesse et de la culpabilité qu'il éprouvait. Depuis, ils se retrouvaient souvent le soir, et Snape lui parlait de sa mère, de leur enfance ensemble. Harry avait développé une forme d'affection pour cet homme qui était le seul vestige de ses parents.

Quant à elle… Elle ne savait pas vraiment où elle en était. Ron et elle s'étaient séparés, décidant de conserver leur belle amitié plutôt que d'essayer d'entrer dans une relation qui ne leur conviendrait pas et risquerait de les éloigner. Il n'était pourtant pas seul, non. Il avait plongé ses yeux dans ceux bleu délavé de Luna, et n'en était pas ressorti, et ce depuis deux mois. Elle en était heureuse, mais en même temps éprouvait un pincement au cœur. Draco lui effleura le bras.

\- Granger, le feu.

Elle éteignit le feu d'un coup de baguette, alors que Snape se penchait pour examiner sa potion.

\- Parfait, Miss Granger. Je ne peux que préconiser d'y ajouter quelques pétales de bleuet et de camélia rouge, pour l'odeur.

Il lui adressa un sourire fin en se relevant, et elle s'empourpra de nouveau. Il était beau quand il souriait, pensa-t-elle distraitement. Draco échangea un regard entendu avec Harry, amusé. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient bien senti que quelque chose se passait entre les deux, mais n'étaient pas sûrs de l'attitude à adopter. Snape était plus proche d'Hermione, plus enclin à la complimenter. Il avait décidé de lui donner des cours particuliers, à elle et à Draco. Et après ces cours, elle restait de plus en plus souvent discuter avec lui, parlant de tout et de rien, de potions, de livres, d'Harry.

À la fin du cours, Hermione, Draco et Harry filèrent dans le parc, près du lac. Ils s'assirent dans la pelouse. Hermione et Draco sortirent leurs livres, alors que Harry s'allongeait et posait la tête sur les cuisses de sa Némésis en croquant dans une pomme qu'il avait gardée depuis le déjeuner ce matin-là. Draco commença à lui caresser machinalement les cheveux, tout en lisant. Hermione sourit délicatement à cette vue. Elle sentait que leur rapprochement était de plus en plus évident, et qu'ils finiraient par lui avouer la vérité. Elle se concentra sur son manuel de potions. Elle voulait impressionner Snape avec une préparation complexe à réaliser.

Blaise et Théodore s'approchèrent d'eux et les saluèrent en souriant, eux aussi amusés de la relation qui se tissait doucement entre les deux Princes de Hogwarts. Pansy arriva juste après et se blottit dans les bras du jeune homme à la peau noire, son petit-ami depuis plusieurs mois. Les deux groupes s'étaient rapprochés, après beaucoup de cris, de disputes, et de larmes. Draco avait été décisif, comme souvent quand il s'agissait des Slytherins. Pansy jeta un coup d'oeil inquisiteur à Hermione.

\- Un manuel de potions ? Encore Snape, hein ?

Hermione rougit brutalement et ferma le livre.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Eh bien, tu n'as que son nom à la bouche en ce moment. Snape-ci, Snape-ça, et les potions, et il est très doué, encore plus qu'avant la guerre, et gnagnagna…

Hermione baissa la tête et repoussa une mèche de cheveux fous derrière son oreille. Elle devait avouer qu'elle éprouvait une certaine affection pour son professeur, surtout après avoir visionné ses souvenirs pendant son procès, et avoir vu sa douleur, sa honte de voir tout ça exposé au grand public. Elle avait réalisé qu'il n'était pas la chauve-souris des cachots que tous haïssaient. Il était un homme sensible, certes froid et sarcastique, dur même, mais il pouvait être doux et délicat, notamment avec les femmes. C'était une chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais envisagée, mais dont elle avait été témoin après la Bataille, alors qu'il laissait tomber son masque, s'excusait au chevet de McGonagall. Celle qui était à présent Directrice de Poudlard l'avait serré contre elle alors qu'il pleurait, épuisé, et qu'il entrevoyait enfin une autre vie. Une vie libre, sans serment, sans mensonge. Hermione était au chevet de Georges, en état de choc, et elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de les voir, d'entendre les excuses de Minerva qui lui demandait de la pardonner pour ne pas lui avoir fait confiance, et lui qui s'excusait d'avoir dû se battre contre elle. Il était aussi venu demander pardon à Molly et Arthur pour l'oreille de Georges, expliquant qu'il avait dû le blesser pour conserver sa couverture mais qu'il avait tout fait pour ne pas le tuer.

\- Sev.. Snape est quelqu'un de fascinant.

Hermione se maudit pour sa répartie pitoyable.

\- Tu es consciente que cet « homme fascinant » comme tu dis, te trouves tout aussi fascinante ?

Hermione fixa Harry, qui venait de parler, et haussa un sourcil.

\- Pardon ?

\- Mione, sérieux, il te fixe tout le temps, tu es la seule à qui il sourit en cours…

\- C'est juste parce que je suis bonne élève.

Harry soupira et se redressa, dérangeant Draco qui fronça les sourcils.

\- Hermione. Tu es une jeune femme belle, gentille, et surtout extrêmement intelligente. Brillante. Severus est fasciné par toi, je peux te l'assurer. Il l'est depuis longtemps, mais il peut enfin s'autoriser à l'être.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Je suis… affreusement banale, mes cheveux sont une horreur, je suis plate, fade, et je n'intéresse personne avec mes bouquins. Il reconnaît mes notes, c'est tout.

\- Granger, tu es dans le déni.

Draco avait posé une main distraite sur la cuisse d'Harry. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et grogna avec humeur :

\- Toi aussi.

Il souleva un sourcil à la finesse aristocratique.

\- Ah, tu crois ?

Il força Harry à se tourner vers lui, et glissa sa main contre la joue hâlée du Survivant, qui se mit à rougir. Leurs yeux se plongèrent l'un dans l'autre, et ils échangèrent un tendre baiser.

\- Heeeeey ! protesta Blaise. Trouvez-vous une chambre !

Les deux jeunes hommes se détachèrent, Draco avec un sourire arrogant sur le visage, uniquement démenti par la tendresse dans ses yeux, et Harry, gêné, dont le visage avait pris une intéressante couleur rouge tomate. Le jeune Lord se tourna vers Hermione, et dit d'une voix triomphante :

\- Je ne suis pas dans le déni, et maintenant Harry non plus.

Elle secoua la tête avec amusement et gêne. Ses yeux dérivèrent sur la surface calme du lac, les arbres dénudés par le froid de cette fin de mois de janvier. Snape, ressentir quoi que ce soit pour elle ? Ridicule. Quant à elle, ressentir quelque chose pour lui… Elle n'en savait trop rien. Elle aimait leurs discussions le soir, devant la cheminée de l'enseignant, alors qu'il lui ouvrait ses quartiers pour parler de potions, d'Histoire de la Magie, de la guerre. Elle aimait la lueur que le Whisky Pur-Feu donnait à ses yeux parfois hanté par ses erreurs. Elle aimait sa voix qui devenait plus douce quand il lui parlait, hors de la salle de cours, quand il n'avait pas à enseigner à une bande de cornichons sans cervelle comme il appelait ses élèves.

\- Je ne suis pas dans le déni…

Non, elle n'était pas dans le déni. Elle éprouvait quelque chose, une affection diffuse, une amitié certaine, mais de l'amour ? Hermione fut tirée de ses réflexions par un bateau de papier qui apparut dans son champ de vision et se posa sur ses genoux. Elle le prit entre ses mains, et il se déplia pour laisser apparaître un mot d'une écriture déliée et superbe qu'elle connaissait bien.

 _Miss Granger,_

 _Venez ce soir à la porte de mes appartements. Je viens d'acquérir un livre qui je crois vous plaira, quasiment introuvable en librairie, à propos de l'emploi des potions régénérantes au XIX° siècle._

 _Le mot de passe est : Mélisse blanche._

 _Severus Snape_

Hermione sentit ses joues se couvrir d'un rose familier. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle put voir Malfoy l'observer d'un air goguenard, alors qu'Harry se retenait visiblement de rire. Théodore la fixait avec un léger sourire, et Pansy gloussait sans pouvoir se retenir. Elle les fusilla du regard.

\- C'est de la belle magie, remarqua Blaise, les yeux brillants.

\- Je ne suis pas dans le déni, martela-t-elle, tout en se levant rapidement.

Elle partit vers le château, le pas décidé. Derrière elle, Pansy allait se lever pour la suivre, mais Harry la retint en secouant la tête.

\- Elle a besoin de réfléchir.

Hermione s'écroula dans le canapé de leur salle commune, recroquevillée contre les coussins. Severus. Severus. Severus… La jeune fille vérifia que personne n'était là, et elle se pencha devant le feu.

\- Magasin Weasley.

Elle ouvrit les yeux devant Georges qui l'avait visiblement entendue.

\- Ron ! Il y a quelqu'un pour toi !

Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- Salut Hermione. Je dois vous laisser, j'ai des clients !

Elle lui sourit, et sentit la tension dans ses épaules se détendre en voyant son meilleur ami arriver. Il se pencha vers elle et lui sourit.

\- Salut Mione ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? On se voit demain, tu sais.

\- J'avais besoin de te parler.

Le rouquin hocha la tête avec sérieux et s'assit en tailleur pour être à sa hauteur.

\- Tu veux me parler de Snape, pas vrai ?

\- Que…

\- Harry et Malfoy m'en ont parlé. J'ai beau avoir du mal avec la fouine, sur ce coup-là, il n'a pas tort. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ils s'étaient tous donné le mot ou bien ?

\- Je… Ron, pourquoi on est pas restés ensembles ?

Ron écarquilla les yeux, sous le choc, alors que sa mâchoire tombait sans qu'il ne puisse la retenir.

\- Qu… quoi ?

\- Ne m'oblige pas à répéter.

Il eut un rire gêné, se frotta l'arrière de la tête en ébouriffant ses cheveux de feu.

\- Mione, c'est toi qui dis que j'ai la capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère, je suis pas la meilleure personne à qui demander ça.

\- Oui, mais tu es le seul…

Elle s'arrêta, incapable de continuer. Il sourit, toujours un peu gêné, si elle en jugeait par la couleur de ses joues.

\- On est pas restés ensembles parce que tu m'aimais pas.

Ce n'était pas exactement ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Il continua, la voix douce.

\- Quelque part, je l'ai toujours su. Tu es exceptionnelle, Hermione. Intelligente, belle, forte sans toi, Harry et moi on aurait jamais survécu. Harry et toi, vous êtes les deux personnes les plus importantes pour moi, avec Luna. Jamais je ne pourrais arrêter de vous voir. Pas… pas après tout ce qu'on a vécu.

Son visage s'assombrit un instant, et on pouvait voir qu'il pensait à la guerre, à la mort, les blessures physique et psychologiques, le deuil. Fred.

\- Tu étais trop bien pour moi Hermione. Un jour, Bill m'a dit « si tu trouves une fille trop bien pour toi, épouse-la ». Et puis je t'ai rencontrée. Alors forcément… Mais je n'avais pas compris ce qu'il voulait me dire. Tu es trop bien pour moi, Hermione. Mais ce n'est pas seulement parce que je le pense, mais parce que c'est vrai. Je ne comprends pas la moitié de ce que tu dis quand tu parles de magie, de potions, d'Histoire, et tu ne comprends pas ma simplicité, ma passion pour le Quidditch, mon humour. Tu es parfaite, mais pas pour moi. C'est pour ça que quand tu as voulu rompre, j'ai dit oui. C'est pour ça que je ne le regrette pas. Je t'aime, de tout mon cœur, mais comme on aime une étoile filante qu'on ne peut suivre.

Ron souriait doucement, perdu dans des paroles peut-être trop grandes pour lui, et Hermione se dit qu'il se sous-estimait. Peu de personnes auraient eu la moitié des mots qu'il prononçait. Et peut-être bien qu'après des années à le traiter comme un simple d'esprit, peut-être bien qu'elle avait une part de responsabilité dans cela.

\- Luna, c'est différent. Pourtant, elle est compliquée à comprendre, parfois, tu sais. Mais chaque jour, chaque instant à ses côtés m'ouvre les yeux, même si j'ai du mal à suivre. Elle aussi, elle est trop bien pour moi. Trop pure, trop douce, trop simple, trop fragile. Mais je l'aime, plus loin que n'importe quelle étoile.

Hermione avait le cœur serré. Il avait dans les yeux une lueur qu'il n'avait jamais eu en la regardant. Un bleu chaud et tendre, envoûtant, qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu. Il lui parut plus beau, plus mature, plus fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais été à ses côtés, et elle sentit qu'ils avaient tous les deux pris la bonne décision. Ron baissa les yeux vers son visage dans le feu et rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Je… pardon, je me suis laissé emporter. Je voulais dire… T'es ma meilleure amie, Mione. Et ça, ça changera jamais, peu importe qui tu aimes, et ce que tu décides. Et puis, il n'est pas si méchant que ça, pour une chauve-souris.

Son regard pétillait de malice, et elle rit doucement.

\- Tu as raison, Ron. Merci… Mais ne te sous-estimes pas, ok ? Tu n'es pas… en-dessous de moi. On est complémentaires. Et pour ça, je te remercie.

Il haussa les épaules, toujours rouge brique.

\- De rien. Allez, je dois te laisser. On se voit demain ?

\- Bien sûr.

Et elle se retira, et se retrouva à genoux sur le tapis épais des Gryffondors, des larmes sur les joues. Qui était-elle pour mériter de tels compliments ? Ron se trompait. Il était trop bien pour elle. Elle ne méritait pas tant de compliments, tant de gloire. Le visage de Snape lui apparut. Et lui ? Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Ils se comprenaient sans un mot lorsqu'ils travaillaient sur une potion, il était autant cultivé qu'elle, sinon plus, souvent, sur tous les sujets. Elle aimait leurs joutes verbales, sa pointe de sarcasme qu'il adoucissait parfois. Il était plus appréciable qu'on ne pourrait le croire. Peut-être trop...

Après le dîner, Hermione remonta se préparer, abandonnant sa robe sorcière d'écolière pour un simple jean moldu et un pull qui moulait ses formes. Elle fit un effort pour discipliner ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute dont quelques mèches s'échappaient pour retomber élégamment autour de son visage, et appliqua un léger maquillage sur ses yeux et sa bouche d'un coup de baguette. Elle admira un instant son reflet dans le miroir. Elle n'était plus une enfant, et la jeune femme qui lui renvoyait son regard était plutôt désirable. Voulait-elle l'être pour lui ? Ce fut sur cette question qu'elle quitta les dortoirs pour se dépêcher vers les cachots où se trouvait l'appartement de Severus. Elle se retrouva bien vite devant le portrait de deux hommes penchés sur un chaudron.

\- Mot de passe ?

\- Mélisse blanche.

Le tableau s'ouvrit, dévoilant un hall d'entrée aux couleurs grises. Elle hésita, mais le Maître des Potions fit son apparition. Il était vêtu d'une chemise blanche simple, rentrée dans un pantalon noir cintré et était pieds nus, ce qui la surprit. Il la fixa un instant, silencieux. Elle se mordilla la lèvre sous son regard insistant et repoussa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Il détourna les yeux et dit qu'une voix grave et chaude :

\- Désolé, Hermione, de vous accueillir ainsi. Je… n'étais pas sûr de votre venue.

\- Il est vrai qu'il est tard, reconnut-elle, un peu gênée par son retard. Mais… restez ainsi, ne vous embêtez pas…

Il hocha la tête et l'invita d'un signe à entrer. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle entrait dans ses appartements, mais elle se sentait toujours réchauffée par la couleur vert sapin et grise des murs de salon, ainsi que par le feu de cheminée qui brûlait doucement.

\- Vous vouliez me donner quelque chose, Severus ?

Elle l'appelait par son prénom en privé depuis la fin de la guerre, comme d'ailleurs Harry, Ron et les autres.

\- Ce livre.

Snape lui tendit un livre épais, à la reliure travaillée, et elle poussa une exclamation ravie.

\- Comment saviez-vous…

\- Je sais beaucoup de choses, Hermione.

Tout en serrant le livre contre elle, Hermione lui jeta un regard dubitatif. Il leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

\- Je vous ai entendu en parler avec Draco.

\- Merci, Severus.

Mue par une soudaine impulsion, elle s'approcha et lui posa un baiser sur la joue. Il se figea, et elle recula vivement, rouge. Il resta sur place, l'air un peu perdu, et elle alla doucement vers la sortie à reculons, incrédule devant sa propre témérité. Elle finit par se retourner pour sortir, et soudain, elle le sentit bouger et faire un bond pour attraper son bras. Elle se figea à son tour, le cœur battant. L'homme était presque collé à son dos, elle pouvait sentir sa chaleur, les mouvements de son thorax qui se soulevait à chaque inspiration.

\- Je…

Il se tut, semblant hésiter à parler.

\- Si vous le souhaitez, Hermione, vous pouvez revenir quand bon vous semble. Je vous informerai de chaque changement de mot de passe.

Hermione hocha la tête, presque imperceptiblement, mais elle le sentit se détendre, et elle sut qu'il avait compris.

\- Bonsoir, Severus.

Et elle s'en fut, le pas rapide, et le tableau se referma derrière elle, le laissant seul, pieds nus sur la pierre froide, le bras encore tendu devant lui comme pour la retenir. Severus finit par bouger, et s'assit dans son fauteuil préféré, devant le feu, encore frissonnant.

\- _Accio_ Whisky Pur-Feu.

La bouteille se souleva de l'étagère pour se diriger vers lui, et il se servit un fond dans un verre, qu'il but d'une traite. Il devait devenir fou. Complètement fou. Il posa son visage entre ses mains, ses coudes sur ses genoux. Qu'était-il donc en train de faire ? Hermione Granger, la Miss-je-sais-tout, une Gryffindor, la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter, et par-dessus tout, elle avait tout juste dix-neuf ans, soit dix-neuf ans, presque vingt de moins que lui. L'ancien Mangemort se servit un autre verre et observa le liquide ambré luire doucement à la lumière du feu.

Il n'avait aucun droit sur elle. Aucun droit sur personne. Pendant des années, des décennies même, il n'avait été que haine, jalousie, remords, regrets. Il avait aimé pourtant, aimé comme il n'aurait jamais cru aimer. Mais que savait-il de l'amour ? Il savait les coups, les insultes, les moqueries, les larmes, les crachats. Il savait la peur, la douleur, la haine, l'envie, la culpabilité, le vide qui vous serrait le ventre dans les pires moments. Il savait la honte, l'humiliation, le désir jamais assouvi, la terreur de l'abandon. Mais l'amour ? Lily avait été sa première amie. La première à le regarder. À lui donner de la _valeur_. Mais même elle n'avait pas compris. Il était si plein de haine, contre son père, contre tous les moldus qui l'avaient si souvent jugé, moqué, ignorant ses larmes, les coups sur son corps, la faim qui lui tenaillait l'estomac les jours où tout l'argent partait dans l'alcool.

Severus but une gorgée. Il n'avait aucune excuse. Harry aussi avait vécu des choses difficiles, mais il n'était pas comme lui. Il avait trahi, tué, maltraité, insulté. Il avait tué la femme qu'il aimait par son arrogance et sa haine. Il avait haï un enfant qu'il ne connaissait même pas, simplement parce que son visage et ses cheveux lui donnaient envie de se terrer dans un coin, et parce que ses yeux verts lui rappelaient à chaque instant ses erreurs. Un enfant qui n'avait rien demandé, qu'il avait humilié, haï pour être le fils de ses parents. Il avait beaucoup discuté avec Harry. Il y avait eu des cris, même. Mais peu à peu, le changement qui n'attendait qu'à s'opérer en Severus avait commencé à prendre sa place, à grandir et s'épanouir.

Oui, il avait été un homme horrible. Il avait fait des choses horribles. Il s'était complu dans la haine, dans la culpabilité. Sa mission n'avait pas aidé, car Dumbledore lui avait toujours dit de se faire passer pour un Mangemort, dès son premier jour de classe. Il devait avoir l'air méchant. Le vieux fou avait toujours su qu'un jour, son amitié avec Lucius et sa réputation de haïr Harry Potter seraient décisives dans la guerre à venir. Comme toujours, il avait eu raison. Et Severus s'était installé confortablement dans son rôle, dans sa haine, sa douleur, sa culpabilité.

Puis, il était mort. Enfin, pas vraiment. Il y avait eu la douleur, la terreur, les larmes dans les yeux d'Harry, ses yeux si verts, puis le cri d'Hermione, ses mains sur sa peau, sur son torse, son cou, ses sanglots alors qu'elle lui sauvait la vie. Et, en rouvrant les yeux, il était tombé dans deux émeraudes emplies d'un soulagement sans pareil. Lily. Non, Harry. Harry qui était là, bien vivant, et qui lui serrait les mains à les lui briser. Harry qui avait ensuite visionné ses souvenirs alors que Ron et Hermione l'amenaient à Poppy Pomfrey. Harry qu'il avait cru mort, alors qu'il venait de le découvrir. De regarder ses yeux pour la première fois, et d'y découvrir une émotion qu'il n'aurait jamais cru y voir : le pardon. Pus Harry qui venait le voir à l'hôpital, Harry qui le défendait, Harry, Harry. Harry, le fils de Lily. Harry qu'il découvrait comme lui ressemblant, comme lui étant plus semblable qu'il ne ressemblait à James. Harry et son deuil, sa douleur, sa souffrance cachée au monde. Harry et ses cicatrices, les marques de coups dans son dos, si semblables aux siennes.

Severus Snape avait vécu une véritable renaissance, à trente-huit ans. Parfois, il avait du mal à y croire. Du mal à croire qu'il était autorisé à vivre. À aimer. Plus de mission, plus d'ordres, plus de menaces de mort, plus de tortures, d' _Endoloris_ , plus de culpabilité. Il avait enfin laissé tomber ses chaînes, dont certaines vieilles de trente ans. Harry l'y aidait à chacune de leurs rencontres. Azkaban l'avait aidé, aussi, lorsqu'il y avait passé un mois. Un mois au cours duquel il savait que Harry, Minerva, et Arthur Weasley se battaient de toutes leurs forces pour faire reconnaître son innocence, son statut d'espion, son combat. Les Dementors rodaient, lui remémorant ses pires souvenirs. Quelque part, ça avait été salvateur, de se voir confronté à ses pires moments, ses pires angoisses. Il avait soudain compris Sirius, au bord de la folie après treize ans dans cet endroit qui puait le désespoir et la mort. Il avait compris Remus.

Severus termina son verre, et se leva pour s'approcher du feu, presque jusqu'à se brûler. Brûler sa peau comme il risquait de se brûler les ailes en s'approchant trop d'Hermione Granger. Il ne l'avait jamais détesté. Par principe, c'était une Gryffindor, une Née-Moldue et une amie d'Harry, donc non seulement il devait lui montrer toute la haine possible, mais en plus il avait des à priori bien ancrés. Mais elle était brillante, et ça il avait dû le reconnaître. Toute sa mauvaise foi ne pouvait tenir devant son intelligence, sa créativité, sa culture, sa passion. Alors il avait été encore plus dur, la poussant dans ses retranchements. Un rictus amusé naquit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il repensa à une histoire que Harry lui avait raconté. Hermione avait réalisé une potion de Polynectar à douze ans, dans des toilettes crasseuses, en volant des ingrédients dans sa réserve. Son respect pour la jeune femme avait augmenté d'un cran.

Après cette histoire, il avait décidé de lui proposer de prendre des cours en compagnie de Draco, qui en bénéficiait depuis quelques années déjà. Elle avait accepté, et il avait commencé à la découvrir. Son entêtement, ses rires, son sourire... Il avait demandé à Harry de lui raconter d'autres anecdotes de leurs années à Hogwarts, espérant en apprendre plus sur Hermione Granger. Alors Harry lui avait parlé de l'AD, du Retourneur de Temps, des Gallions, de la fois où elle avait envoyé des oiseaux sur Ron, de la Coupe de Feu. Et peu à peu, il avait découvert quelqu'un caché derrière la Miss-je-sais-tout : une personne peu sûre d'elle, un peu fragile mais en même temps si forte et courageuse. Au début, elle lui avait fait penser à Lily. Mais elle n'était pas Lily. Elle était encore plus brillante, moins fière, moins cinglante, plus colérique. Au fil des jours, des cours, des soirées au coin du feu, des discussions avec Harry, Hermione avait pris toute la place. Une place qu'il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir donner à quelqu'un d'autre que Lily. Mais avait-il vraiment aimé Lily ?

Severus appuya sa tête contre la pierre et fixa les flammes qui dansaient dans l'âtre. Il était vieux, détruit, seul. Mais il n'était plus haineux, ni empli de culpabilité. Il était prêt à aimer. Prêt à vivre. Mais avec elle ? Si jeune, si belle, si brillante. Un soleil qui éclairait tout autour d'elle. Elle méritait quelqu'un de jeune, de fort, quelqu'un qui pourrait lui offrir tout ce qu'il n'avait pas : beauté, tendresse, espoir. Mais avait-il imaginé ce baiser sur sa joue, ce frisson quand il avait attrapé son bras ? Cela faisait bien des années qu'il n'avait pas regardé une femme autrement que pour assouvir un besoin, calmer sa frustration, décharger son envie et sa jalousie. Mais elle… il aurait voulu la chérir, la prendre contre lui, lui faire découvrir des plaisirs inconnus et interdits, la garder pour l'éternité.

Un tremblement parcouru son corps longiligne. Severus se décolla du feu, et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il ne savait pas comment séduire une femme, il n'avait jamais essayé. Sauf avec Lily, au prénom de fleur, mais qui n'avait pourtant rien compris. Hermione ne comprenait pas non plus, comme Harry n'avait pas compris huit ans auparavant. Mélisse blanche, bleuet, camélia. Les fleurs, son seul moyen d'expression. Il n'était pas doué pour les paroles, les déclarations. Les fleurs parlaient pour lui, mais personne ne les comprenait jamais. Sur cette pensée, il finit de se déshabiller. Il ne garda qu'un boxer pour se coucher dans ses draps glacés, bien conscient de la dureté qui pulsait entre ses jambes alors qu'il pensait à elle en train de se coucher dans son lit aux draps rouges, en sous-vêtements.

…

\- Et… hop, encore !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel devant la puérilité de son meilleur ami.

\- Harry, tu es ridicule, pire que Ron.

Il comptait le nombre de regards que Snape lui lançait. Elle finit par tourner à son tour les yeux vers la table des enseignants, et plongea dans les billes froides du Maître des Potions. Maître des Potions qu'elle aurait juré avoir vu rougir légèrement alors qu'il détournait le regard, comme gêné qu'elle l'ait surpris. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Elle avait commencé le livre qu'il lui avait offert. Sur la première page, il avait laissé un mot.

 _J'ai pris une infusion de bruyère et de verveine avec cet ouvrage._

 _Severus_

Elle s'était longuement interrogée sur la signification de ces mots. Bruyère et verveine… Elle avait cherché ces ingrédients dans une potion, dans des livres, mais n'avait pas compris. Et ça la frustrait profondément. Elle aimait tout savoir, tout comprendre, et là, elle en était incapable. Cela faisait deux jours depuis cette soirée, ces quelques minutes dans les appartements de son professeur, qui l'avaient laissée haletante, le cœur battant à tout rompre, les poils hérissés et une chaleur étrange au creux du ventre. Hermione se leva, soudain fébrile, et partit en direction des cachots dans le couloir, suivie par Draco. Il était l'heure de leur cours avec Snape. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte de la salle, essoufflée.

\- Que fuis-tu, Granger ?

La voix de Draco était un poil moqueuse, mais Hermione ne s'y laissa pas tromper.

\- Rien.

Le blond la fixa, redevenant soudain sérieux.

\- Qui, alors ?

Elle ne lui répondit pas, alors que Severus apparaissait au coin du couloir. Draco se retourna et le vit. Il lança un regard à la jeune femme et lui souffla :

\- Je ne pense pas que tu puisses fuir ça éternellement, Hermione.

L'emploi de son prénom la fit sursauter. Snape ouvrit la porte de la salle, semblant ne pas remarquer son trouble, et les invita à entrer. Leurs chaudrons sont déjà posés sur leurs socles, et des ingrédients sont disposés à côté d'eux. L'enseignant s'installa à son bureau, eux derrière leurs chaudrons, et il leur dit :

\- Nous allons commencer à réaliser des potions de Veritaserum. Je vous ai écrit le déroulement au tableau.

Il se poussa dévoilant les instructions écrites derrière lui.

\- La première partie devrait nous prendre deux heures, puis nous laisserons reposer et nous reprendrons ça dans exactement quinze jours.

Hermione et Draco s'affairèrent rapidement, absorbés par leur tâche. La Gryffindor travaillait avec rapidité et précision, fascinante avec ses mouvements souples et gracieux. Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer. Ses bras qui volaient à la recherche des ingrédients, ses mains qui tranchaient et coupaient avec facilité, comme si de rien n'était, son visage concentré, si fin, si harmonieux. Il ne devrait pas, n'est-ce pas ? Et pourtant… Il baissa les yeux sur ses copies, ses mains à lui, le tatouage dépassant de son avant-bras. Mangemort. Quel droit avait-il ? Pas avec elle… Il releva les yeux et tomba dans ceux d'Hermione, noisettes, si doux, qui l'observaient. Le regard sembla durer quelques secondes, quelques heures, un millier d'années.

Elle baissa à son tour le regard et surveilla sa potion. Severus ne put, lui, détacher son regard d'elle. Il aurait aimé se glisser derrière elle, repousser ces mèches de cheveux, embrasser sa nuque offerte. Avant qu'il puisse le réaliser, il était debout. Draco lui jeta un coup d'oeil un peu surpris, mais il lui lança son meilleur regard noir, et s'avança d'un pas souple et mesuré, comme s'il venait vérifier leur travail. Il se pencha d'abord sur le chaudron de Draco, qui était quasiment parfait.

\- Tournez moins vite, M. Malfoy. Sinon elle n'aura pas la consistance voulue.

Draco acquiesça et lui obéit. Il se tourna alors vers Hermione, et se glissa derrière elle pour observer par-dessus son épaule. Il la sentit frissonner alors qu'il se penchait, et lui glissa à l'oreille :

\- Miss Granger, rajoutez trois pétales de jacinthe bleue, pour l'odeur.

Elle tourna lentement la tête, et ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez, à juste quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Il se figea, le souffle coupé, bien que tentant de garder contenance. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, puis parcourut son visage du regard, et finit par dire :

\- Oui, Monsieur.

Il recula d'un pas, et se dirigea vers son bureau, conscient qu'elle l'observait toujours. Il s'assit avec le plus de dignité dont il était capable, alors que son corps tremblait d'envie, d'anticipation, et de peur, aussi. Et si elle ne comprenait pas ? Les deux étudiants continuèrent jusqu'à la fin du temps imparti, et il vint vérifier leurs préparations. Celle de Draco était sans aucun doute parfaite. Celle d'Hermione l'était, et elle dégageait une délicate odeur de jacinthe. Il les félicita sobrement et les congédia.

Hermione quitta les cachots avec un air rêveur sur le visage. Draco le remarqua, et lui dit :

\- Que t'a-t-il dit ?

\- D'ajouter des pétales de jacinthe bleue. Mais pourquoi préciser la couleur ?

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Je crois que je rate quelque chose, mais quoi ?

Draco se stoppa soudain, la bouche ouverte, puis il se mit à sourire très stupidement – ce qui, chez un Malfoy, est extrêmement rare, suffisamment pour être noté – avant de se remettre à marcher, un air conspirateur sur le visage.

\- Je crois que j'ai compris.

\- Compris quoi ?

\- Je vais vérifier d'abord, et après je te dirai.

Hermione haussa les épaules, perplexe. Il ne fallait pas chercher à comprendre, avec un Malfoy. Ils se séparèrent pour retourner à leurs dortoirs respectifs. Elle se déshabilla et se coucha, la tête emplie d'images de Severus. Il avait changé. Ou avait-il toujours été comme ça, seulement bridé par la mission et la culpabilité ? Le sommeil la prit sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive, et il peupla ses rêves. Elle fut réveillée par le poids du petit bateau en papier posé sur son visage. Comme la première fois, il se déplia au contact de sa main, dévoilant un mot.

 _Hermione,_

 _Comme convenu, voici le nouveau mot de passe : Géranium rouge._

 _Severus Snape_

Quelques soirs plus tard, Hermione était accoudée au bar des Trois-Balais, où elle regardait le fond de son verre d'un air morose. Elle n'avait pris que de la Bièrraubeurre, mais les trois pintes commençaient à lui monter à la tête, l'enveloppant dans une douce sensation d'ivresse légère. Une main se posa sur son épaule et elle sursauta, soudain tirée de sa rêverie, et se tourna en pointant sa baguette sur l'homme derrière elle. Severus Snape recula d'un pas et leva les mains au ciel en signe d'apaisement. Elle baissa immédiatement sa baguette, rougissante.

\- Pardon, Severus.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- J'ai le même réflexe.

Il n'en dit pas plus. Ils se comprenaient. Des mois, des années pour lui à regarder par-dessus leur épaule, à sursauter, à se préparer au pire. Tout cela ne disparaissait pas en quelques mois.

\- Vous buvez seule, maintenant ?

Il y avait une pointe de sarcasme dans sa voix, mais elle ne releva pas.

\- Harry est avec Draco, Ron avec Luna, Ginny avec Neville, Blaise avec Pansy… Et Théodore n'est pas un bon compagnon pour ce genre de choses.

\- Mieux vaut être seule que mal accompagnée.

\- Je ne suis plus seule.

Un silence.

Un regard.

\- Et mal accompagnée ?

\- Jamais.

Hermione sentait son ventre se tordre sous l'apparente assurance qu'elle affichait, alors qu'intérieurement elle était pétrifiée. Severus la fixa, silencieux, et se tourna vers le comptoir pour commander un Whisky Pur-Feu. Son verre en main, il s'assit à côté d'elle. Elle lâcha un imperceptible soupir de soulagement. Ils burent en silence, avant qu'elle se décide à souffler :

\- Que sentez-vous lorsque vous respirez de l'Amortentia ?

Le temps sembla se suspendre. Severus posa ses yeux noirs sur elle, silencieux. Elle reporta son regard sur son verre.

\- Non, laissez tomber, c'est…

\- Avant, je sentais de l'herbe fraîche, du dentifrice à la menthe, et du lys frais.

Hermione laissa passer quelques instants.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Si c'était des fleurs, je dirais de la giroflée rouge, de l'alcée rose et…

Il hésita.

\- De la violette de Parme.

Il détourna les yeux, soudain gêné. Elle nota les fleurs dans un coin de sa tête.

\- Mais bien sûr, je n'en ai pas senti depuis un moment, alors, je ne fais qu'inventer…

Il but, finissant presque son verre. Hermione l'observait, pensive. Son maintien fier, son nez aquilin, que beaucoup qualifiaient de « crochu » mais qu'elle trouvait étrangement beau. Il était différent des autres. Déjà, il était plus âgé. Plus mature, autant physiquement que psychologiquement, et cela ne lui déplaisait pas. Elle n'était plus vierge depuis longtemps, depuis Krum, Ron aussi, un garçon l'été avant de partir chercher les Horcruxes. Elle avait voulu vivre avant de mourir, et n'était finalement pas morte. Elle s'imagina ses grandes mains sur son corps, sa bouche aux lèvres fines embrassant ses seins, et sentit une chaleur familière s'installer dans son bas-ventre, la faisant gigoter sur sa chaise. Elle se détourna, rouge, mais l'esprit envahi d'images d'eux, nus, devant le feu de cheminée du salon de Severus. Était-elle en train de devenir folle ?

\- Je dois y aller.

\- Je vous raccompagne.

Severus se leva, et posa sa cape d'hiver sur ses épaules fines. Elle l'accepta avec gratitude, et lui jeta un regard doux. Il redressa la tête, tentant d'ignorer la douce chaleur qui l'envahissait lorsqu'elle le regardait. Hermione le suivit à l'extérieur, et ils commencèrent à marcher dans la neige en direction du château. La neige tombait légèrement. Il s'approcha d'elle, jusqu'à effleurer son flanc du sien, et d'un informulé les protégea d'un dôme invisible qui empêchait la neige de tomber sur eux. Hermione leva tête pour lui faire un sourire de remerciement, et apprécia la différence de taille. Il faisait une bonne tête de plus qu'elle, et elle eut soudain envie de se blottir contre lui. Elle glissa son bras dans le sien, légèrement, et il se crispa un instant avant de se détendre.

Ils poursuivirent ainsi jusque dans le hall du château, où ils s'arrêtèrent, tous deux frissonnant de froid, mais aussi d'autre chose. Hermione dégagea doucement son bras, et se mit face à l'homme qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de la dévorer du regard. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, ses deux mains posées à plat sur son torse, et posa un baiser sur sa joue, ce qui le fit frémir. Elle se recula, comme inconsciente du trouble qu'elle provoquait en lui, et lui dit :

\- Merci de m'avoir ramenée. À demain.

Et elle le laissa là, planté au milieu du hall, avec le cœur qui battait bien trop vite et bien trop fort, et les pensées en vrac. C'était ça, aimer ? De retour à ses appartements, il se laissa tomber dans son canapé, tremblant, et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. L'odeur diffuse d'Hermione flottait encore autour de lui. Lui, le Maître des Potions, l'impénétrable et impassible Severus Snape, la terreur des premières années, la chauve-souris des cachots, lui, il était complètement chamboulé par une jeune femme de dix-neuf ans. Il se mit à rire doucement entre ses doigts. C'était donc ça ? Cette douceur, cette tendresse, cette impression de flotter ? Pas de douleur, pas de haine, pas de jalousie, pas d'impression de brûler ? C'était ça la différence ? C'était donc vrai, alors. Aimer, ce n'était pas censé faire mal. Il saisit sa baguette.

\- _Expecto Patronum._

Des volutes blanches s'échappèrent de sa baguette, prenant pour la première fois non pas la forme d'une biche, mais celle d'une panthère. Severus l'admira. Elle était fine, forte, comme son Hermione. La biche était la même que celle de Lily. Mais il savait que jusqu'ici le Patronus d'Hermione n'était pas une panthère, mais une loutre. La panthère représentait sa vision d'Hermione, non pas une reproduction de ce qu'il aurait souhaité avoir. Mais il n'avait pas Hermione. Elle ne lui appartiendrait jamais. Elle était un être libre, brûlant, et il ne voulait surtout pas lui couper les ailes. Il laissa la panthère s'évaporer dans les airs et s'enfonça dans le canapé, les yeux fermés. Derrière ses paupières, il repassa le souvenir du bras d'Hermione contre son corps, ses lèvres contre sa peau, son sourire. Son sourire, qu'elle lui avait adressé, à lui. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, il ne voulait pas se tromper. Si elle ne l'aimait pas, alors il s'effacerait. Mais il devait savoir.

Quelques étages plus haut, Hermione était sous l'eau brûlante, sa main s'activant entre ses cuisses. Ses doigts massèrent son clitoris sans relâche, et elle étouffa un gémissement lorsque l'orgasme la saisit, envoyant des contractions de plaisir dans son bas-ventre et tout son corps. Elle chancela sur ses jambes soudain faibles et dû s'appuyer contre le mur. Elle reprit son souffle, les images de Severus disparaissant lentement derrière ses paupières closes. Elle baissa les yeux vers son corps nu, presque incrédule devant ce qu'elle venait de faire. Pas l'acte en lui-même, mais les images qui l'avaient provoqué. Elle éteignit l'eau, se sécha d'un coup de baguette, enfila une nuisette et ouvrit les rideaux de son baldaquin, où elle s'étendit et s'endormit d'un sommeil sans rêves.

Le lendemain, elle retrouva Ron et Harry à Hogsmeade. Après avoir discuté de tout et de rien, Ron finit par lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis le début.

\- Hermione, il se passe quoi avec…

Il jeta un regard autour de lui.

\- Tu-sais-qui.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

\- Sérieusement ?

Il eut l'air embarrassé.

\- Ben, tu sais, c'est quand même… il baissa la voix. Un prof.

\- Je… il m'a raccompagnée, hier.

Elle se trémoussa avec ennui sous les regards inquisiteurs de ses deux meilleurs amis.

\- Il n'y a rien à dire. Je lui ai fait la bise en partant.

Harry eut un grand sourire, et lui et Ron se firent un check. Elle les fusilla du regard, ressemblant soudain à Severus quand il leur faisait son fameux regard du taisez-vous-ou-je-vous-étripe. Les deux garçons se mirent à rire, la faisant grommeler au sujet des garçons et leur imbécillité.

\- Ce n'est pas rien, ça. Pas pour Severus, fit remarquer Harry.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Ils pensaient qu'elle était stupide ? Bien sûr qu'elle savait que le comportement de leur professeur hier soir était tout sauf normal. Mais avec elle, il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'était plus normal… Elle se rappela son regard lorsqu'elle l'avait quitté. Cette sensation d'être à la fois exposée et tellement plus forte. Plus femme. Il avait un regard d'homme mature, qui la consumait. Elle se sentait tellement belle et forte sous ce regard. Tellement plus elle-même.

\- Tu l'aimes vraiment, hein ?

La question de Ron la fit sursauter. L'aimer ? Plus que Viktor, bien plus que Ron, plus qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir aimer ? Tout se mêlait entre elle. Désir, affection, admiration, respect. Et de tout ça, qui s'était construit au fil des mois, des années, jaillissait un sentiment nouveau. Quelque chose qui la rendait faible sous son regard, faible à l'entente de sa voix. Mais en même temps, tellement plus forte. Elle frissonna, les yeux dans le vague.

\- Oui. Oui, je l'aime.

Ron sourit doucement, puis il lui prit la main.

\- S'il y a bien un homme qui peut apprivoiser une étoile et en faire son soleil, c'est Severus Snape.

Les larmes montèrent soudain aux yeux d'Hermione, et elle se blottit dans les bras de Ron. Il la serra tendrement contre lui, la laissant pleurer tout son soûl. Il pouvait la comprendre. Lui aussi, il avait pleuré, lorsque Luna l'avait embrassé pour la première fois, et qu'il avait fait le deuil d'Hermione. Leur relation, c'était un rêve de gosse. Et parfois, ça faisait mal de perdre ses rêves de gosse. Harry tapota maladroitement la cuisse de son amie, semblant un peu démuni devant tout ça. Hermione finit par se redresser, et Ron lui tendit un mouchoir qu'il nettoya d'un sort avant de lui donner. Elle se moucha bruyamment et lui offrit un sourire timide auquel il répondit par une de ses bananes habituelles.

\- Merci vous deux.

\- Hermione, sans toi, on serait complètement perdus, lui répondit honnêtement Harry. Alors heureusement que, de temps en temps, on peut te rendre la pareille.

Hermione étouffa un rire dans son mouchoir trop grand. Elle était heureuse de les avoir. Le visage de Severus lui revint à l'esprit. Quelle attitude adopter ? Lui dire ? Ou pas… Elle soupira. Elle avait tout le temps d'y penser. Elle ne voulait pas se tromper. Elle reporta son attention sur les garçons, et préféra changer de sujet, les interrogeant sur Luna et Draco. La journée passa doucement, les amenant au repas du soir. Lorsqu'elle rejoint sa chambre, elle fut surprise d'apercevoir quelque chose sur ses draps, un livre, avec un mot.

 _Draco a laissé ça pour toi. Ginny._

 _Granger, je pense que ça peut régler ton problème. Lis-le attentivement. Draco Malfoy._

Elle repoussa le mot pour lire la couverture. _Le langage des fleurs_. Un livre moldu. Ou donc Draco avait-il trouvé cela ? Puis, brusquement, elle comprit. Rapidement, elle le feuilleta. Bruyère. Verveine. Mélisse blanche, giroflée rouge, alcée rose, jacinthe bleue. Géranium rouge. Violette de Parme. Oh. _Oh_. Elle rougit. S'assit. Relit les définitions, encore, et encore. Le sommeil la faucha alors qu'elle serrait le livre contre elle, et elle s'endormit ainsi, bercée par les mots qu'elle entendait à présent mais qui n'avaient jamais été prononcés.

Une semaine passa. Hermione lisait et relisait le livre que lui avait laissé Draco. Snape avait annulé leurs cours particuliers de la semaine, pour laisser le Véritaserum reposer avant la deuxième étape. Lors de leur cours de potion, il s'était une nouvelle fois glissé derrière elle, et avait posé des pétales à son côté, sans un mot. De la rose rose. Mue par une soudaine impulsion elle l'avait retenu par la manche alors qu'il allait partir.

\- N'en avez-vous pas plutôt des rouges ?

Elle avait admiré la lueur qui était née dans ses yeux. Il s'était penché et lui avait glissé à l'oreille :

\- Pour vous toujours, Hermione.

Puis, comme effrayé par ses propres mots, il avait reculé doucement, les mains derrière le dos, et il était allé chercher une rose rouge à demi ouverte. Lorsqu'il lui avait donné, leurs mains s'étaient effleurées. Elle avait souri.

\- Miss Granger, je ne vais pas vous mâcher le travail à chaque fois.

Sa voix était froide, presque agacée, mais ses yeux… Ses yeux, dans lesquels elle était plongée comme dans un puits sans fond, ses yeux lui hurlaient tant de choses différentes. Elle avait enlevé les pétales un à un, délicatement, avant de les jeter dans son chaudron. Draco et Harry s'étaient regardés, et Draco avait eu un sourire arrogant. Le sourire de celui qui sait, mais qui ne dira rien, et Harry haussa les épaules. Sa meilleure amie avait toujours su ce qu'elle voulait, et il était hors de question qu'il s'en mêle.

Le soir-même, alors que la nourriture apparaissait sur la table, des fleurs apparurent dans le verre d'Hermione. Un bouquet d'asphodèles et de violettes, entouré de feuilles de vigne. Elle le prit délicatement et le porta à son nez, inspirant la senteur délicate des fleurs, fermant un instant les yeux pour écouter ce qu'elles avaient à lui dire. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, ce fut pour se perdre dans les prunelles brûlantes d'un feu froid du Maître des Potions si la fixait comme si elle allait disparaître. Elle sourit, et transforma les fleurs en un bouquet d'œillets roses, rouges et blancs. Il allait comprendre. Elle le savait. Il se leva et quitta la salle. Harry jeta un œil étonné à Hermione, qui souriait mystérieusement.

\- Il… est parti ?

\- Il m'attend.

Elle embrassa la joue de son meilleur ami, puis celle de Draco, qui eut un rictus amusé.

\- Vous avez intérêt à nous envoyer un bouquet en remerciement.

L'écho de son rire résonna à leurs oreilles alors qu'Hermione partait d'un pas léger, mais sûr vers les profondeurs du château. Le langage des fleurs résonnait à ses oreilles. Un cœur abandonné qui se laisse aller à l'ivresse d'un amour caché… et sa réponse, claire, simple. Oui, je suis à toi, je t'aime, je te veux, toi et personne d'autre. Elle savait qu'il avait compris. Qu'il l'attendait. _Miss Granger, je ne vais pas vous mâcher le travail à chaque fois._ Elle rit, en se précipitant dans le dortoir des filles. L'attendait-il ?

Severus était assis dans son fauteuil, un verre à la main. Seule sa main tapotant l'accoudoir traduisait son stress et son impatience. Avait-elle compris ? Lui, il avait compris. Enfin, il croyait. D'abord les pétales de rose. Puis les œillets. Elle utilisait le langage des fleurs. Son langage. Il se leva, son masque impassible soudain brisé par son angoisse. Savait-elle ? Et s'il s'était trompé ? Le bruit feutré du tableau qui s'ouvrait le fit se précipiter dans l'entrée. Elle était là.

Hermione.

\- Hermione.

Sa voix n'était qu'un filet, un murmure, mais elle l'entendit, et se glissa dans la pièce. Il comprit ce qui l'avait retardée. Elle était douchée, ses cheveux retombaient en une coiffure simple mais jolie, un maquillage léger soulignait la noisette de ses yeux, et elle portait une robe rouge à bretelle qui lui arrivait mi-cuisse, soulignée par des talons haut qui lui faisaient une chute de rein vertigineuse. Il en eut le souffle coupé.

\- Vous aimez ?

Elle tourna sur elle-même, comme une enfant, et il crut un instant qu'il allait étouffer de bonheur. C'était trop, trop pour lui. Il recula, tremblant, et elle le fixa, l'air soudain hésitante et fragile.

\- Severus ?

Il secoua la tête, perdu, sans la quitter du regard. Il n'était pas homme à parler, il ne savait pas faire. On ne lui avait jamais appris à aimer, jamais appris à ressentir, et toutes ces émotions qui hurlaient en lui le laissaient sans ressources. Il savait être dur et sévère face à des élèves, il savait se contrôler et répliquer face à des insultes et des coups, des menaces. Mais face à une femme qui l'envoûtait et qui lui faisait complètement perdre pied, il était tout aussi démuni qu'il l'avait été face à James et Sirius vingt-sept ans plus tôt. Hermione s'approcha, et elle posa une main tremblante sur sa joue. Soudain, il expira. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, comme elle l'avait fait quand il l'avait raccompagnée cette nuit-là, et approcha son visage du sien, jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se touchent. Il bougea légèrement, et ce fut leurs fronts, leurs joues. Leurs lèvres se frôlaient sans se toucher, leurs souffles rapides se mêlaient. Ils avaient fermé les yeux, appréciant les sensations.

Enfin, Severus n'y tint plus, et son corps se mit en mouvement. Il fit un pas, et colla son corps sec et musclé à celui plus mince d'Hermione, qui se lova contre lui, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il la serra contre lui, dans ses bras, alors que leurs lèvres se découvraient, s'entrouvraient, autorisant leurs langues à danser le ballet que tous les amants connaissent. Il la sentit sourire contre lui, et elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, se pressant encore plus contre lui. Il passa ses mains sous ses fesses, presque timidement, et la souleva. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, se laissant porter vers sa chambre, alors qu'il embrassait son décolleté. Il la déposa sur le lit, appréciant la vue qu'elle lui offrait.

\- J'aime.

Sa voix rauque s'échappa malgré lui, et elle sourit encore. Severus se pencha, lui retira ses chaussures, fasciné par la finesse de son pied, de ses mollets, la douceur de sa peau. Se figea enfin, croisant son regard.

\- Tu es sûre ?

Elle se redressa, se laissa glisser jusqu'à être assise au bord du lit, lui entre ses cuisses, sa robe remontée. Elle lui caressa le visage, et il ferma les yeux un instant sous la douceur de la caresse. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, elle l'observait avec une tendresse incroyable, quelque chose auquel il n'aurait jamais cru avoir droit.

\- Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle.

Il l'embrassa avec une ferveur dont il se serait à peine cru capable, et elle lui rendit son baiser avec la même force. Il se sépara d'elle pour se déshabiller, et elle l'aida en déboutonnant sa chemise. Il resta uniquement vêtu d'un boxer, alors qu'elle avait encore sa robe. Leurs lèvres se cherchaient sans cesse, se trouvaient, se quittaient un court instant pour embrasser d'autres parcelles de peau. Severus passa ses mains sous sa robe, et elle se redressa à nouveau, et lui offrit son dos. Il descendit la fermeture éclair doucement, découvrant la peau au grain serré et ferme. Il laissa ses doigts la découvrir, l'effleurer, et dégrafa son soutien-gorge. Elle était presque nue devant lui, plus belle que dans ses fantasmes les plus fous. Ou peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle était réelle ?

Hermione frissonna de froid, et d'un informulé Severus rabattit la couette sur eux, les soustrayant aux yeux du monde. Elle se blottit contre son torse, en découvrant les plats et les déliés, les cicatrices, nombreuses. Il se laissa faire, patient, appréciant ses mains douces qui effleuraient et exploraient sa peau offerte. Il n'avait jamais fait l'amour. Il avait pris, il avait donné, il avait baisé, mais il n'avait jamais fait l'amour. Mais il était prêt à essayer. Il s'autorisa à caresser sa taille, à remonter ses mains jusqu'à ses seins fermes aux tétons durcis et rosés. Hermione soupira de plaisir. Ses doigts étaient un peu râpeux, dû aux années à travailler sur des potions, et cela la faisait frissonner. Il descendit le long de son corps et prit en coupe un de ses seins. Il embrassa la peau fine, la mordilla, se délectant de ses gémissements et de ses soupirs. De sa langue, il fit le tour de l'auréole rosée du téton, avant d'y poser ses lèvres, le mordillant, l'aspirant, alors qu'il faisait rouler l'autre entre ses doigts.

Hermione se cambra sous sa bouche tendre, griffant son dos aux muscles dessinés. Elle sentit Severus sourire contre sa peau, avant qu'il ne délaisse ses seins pour revenir l'embrasser comme un affamé. Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux noirs longs à présent, en appréciant leur douceur. Il haleta contre ses lèvres, les lâcha, et vint aspirer et mordre la peau de son cou, à la naissance de la clavicule. Elle se cambra d'un coup, avec un gémissement plus fort que les autres, frottant son entrejambe déjà humide contre le renflement dur de son boxer. Il gémit en lâchant sa peau à présent ornée d'une marque rouge. Elle le fit rouler, se retrouva à califourchon sur lui, et ils échangèrent un regard brûlant.

\- Tu es sûre de toi ? Si nous continuons, je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir m'arrêter, et je ne veux pas…

Elle le fit taire d'un baiser.

\- Je ne suis pas vierge, et j'ai envie de toi.

Severus frissonna à ces mots. Il lui attrapa les hanches et l'embrassa avec force. Elle rit doucement.

\- J'ai eu une vie avant toi.

Il émit un grondement sombre et la fixa de ses yeux noirs.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Maintenant, il n'y a que toi.

Hermione l'embrassa avec douceur, puis descendit le long de son corps, laissant une traînée de feu partout où sa langue effleurait sa peau, et où ses ongles laissaient des marques légères. Severus ferma les yeux pour mieux sentir ses doigts le toucher, avec une délicatesse à la limite de la vénération. Elle embrassa son ventre, suivit le tracé de poils fins et noirs jusqu'à l'élastique du boxer noir. Il laissa échapper un léger gémissement, ce qui la fit sourire, alors qu'elle posait ses lèvres sur le renflement sous le tissu. Il bougea légèrement. Son bassin avança instinctivement vers ses lèvres. Elle l'humidifia de sa salive, suçotant le tissu, appuyant sa langue sur son sexe gonflé. Il soupira. Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il l'observait avec désir, ses yeux noirs brillaient d'envie et de tendresse.

Severus posa une main fébrile sur sa tête, emmêlant ses doigts dans les cheveux doux de la Gryffindor. Elle ne le quitta pas des yeux pendant qu'elle lui enlevait son boxer, et il se souleva légèrement pour l'aider. Le sous-vêtement se perdit dans les draps bleus, et elle lécha avec lenteur le membre gonflé et raide de son amant. Il frémit sous la sensation du membre chaud et humide s'enroulant autour de son sexe en manque et il tira légèrement sur ses cheveux bruns. Elle le prit alors en bouche, sa main placée à la base du membre pour multiplier les sensations sans qu'elle ne le prenne en entier. Il était bien membré, pensa-t-elle distraitement. Elle commença un mouvement de va-et-vient qui le mit au supplice. Il enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller, la respiration rapide.

C'était impossible d'aimer autant, songea Severus. Son bassin bougea sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, et sa main droite posée sur le matelas tirait désespérément sur le drap, dans un espoir vain de se contenir. Hermione continua, accéléra puis ralentit le rythme, le faisant gémir. Lui qui s'était toujours cru impassible, limite insensible lorsqu'il baisait des inconnues, et qu'il éjaculait en silence après qu'elles aient joui, il réalisait soudain que c'était juste une question de sentiments. Il n'allait pas baiser Hermione. Il allait lui faire l'amour, avec une tendresse et une passion qu'elle n'avait jamais connues.

Mais pour ça, il fallait encore qu'il tienne face à la sensation de ses lèvres et sa langue s'activant sur son membre turgescent.

Il lui caressa les cheveux, et quand elle le regarda il lui fit signe de remonter vers lui. Elle s'exécuta et il l'embrassa, découvrant son propre goût sur ses lèvres. Elle était belle. Tellement belle. Il caressa son cou, ses seins, son ventre, jusqu'à arriver à sa culotte qu'il baissa. Elle se tortilla pour l'enlever. Lorsque ce fut fait, Severus la serra contre lui, son sexe presque douloureux effleurant ses lèvres humides de désir. Il glissa ses doigts entre eux, la bascula sur le dos, et commença à la caresser lentement. Elle frissonnait sous le rythme qu'il imposait, concentré sur son bouton de plaisir hypersensible. Parfois il s'en éloignait, glissait un doigt en elle, et elle gémissait en avançant ses hanches vers lui.

Le plaisir montait, plus fort que quand elle se masturbait, bien plus fort qu'il y a quelques jours, quand elle avait joui en imaginant ces mêmes mains fraîches sur son sexe luisant de cyprine, plus fort qu'elle n'aurait pu le rêver. Severus l'embrassa encore, et elle quémanda d'autres baisers avec une passion qu'elle ne se connaissait pas. Les mouvements du Maître des Potions se firent plus précis, plus lents encore, jusqu'à l'amener au bord de la rupture, et Hermione ne put que gémir en l'embrassant encore. Elle sentait des vagues de plaisir la parcourir et quand l'orgasme la prit elle se cambra violemment en haletant. Il sentit sa main prise dans un étau alors que ses jambes se resserraient par réflexe, et ralentit encore ses mouvements pour ne pas la surcharger alors qu'elle tremblait de plaisir, laissant échapper quelques légers gémissements.

Il la serra contre lui en lui embrassant le front, les tempes, remontant sa main contre son ventre le temps qu'elle redescende de son orgasme. Elle frissonnait encore un peu, mais finit par rouvrir les yeux pour les plonger dans les siens, avec un sourire timide. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser, ce qui pressa contre sa cuisse son sexe encore dressé qui suintait légèrement. Elle baissa les yeux et les remonta, un air mutin sur le visage. Severus la consulta du regard. Il hésitait, incertain de la conduite à tenir à présent. Elle colla sa bouche à son oreille et souffla :

\- J'ai envie de toi.

Lorsqu'elle se recula, Hermione aperçut une nouvelle lueur dans les yeux de son amant.

\- Je ne sais pas si je saurais être doux.

\- Je ne te demande pas de l'être.

Severus roula sur le côté pour se mettre au-dessus d'elle. Il emprisonna sa tête entre ses avant-bras pour l'embrasser profondément, ce qui la laissa pantelante, puis descendit pour mordre son cou. Il lui laissa une marque, puis une autre, bougeant son bassin pour offrir à son membre douloureux un soulagement temporaire. Hermione gémit, murmura son nom.

\- Tu peux, vas-y…

Il n'attendait que ça. Il se guida à l'intérieur d'elle et se força à être lent. Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux, et il prenait garde à la moindre de ses expressions. Elle grimaça légèrement. Il se figea et attendit son signal pour se retirer légèrement avant de la pénétrer à nouveau, toujours lentement, pour qu'elle s'habitue. Il étouffa un gémissement contre son épaule. Merlin, qu'elle était serrée. Il pensa qu'il aurait pu jouir juste comme ça, étreint par les chairs chaudes et accueillantes de son amante, mais se contint. Hermione soupira doucement de plaisir, et il s'enfonça en elle jusqu'à la garde, ce qui lui tira un hoquet de surprise. Il recommença, et elle cria presque, alors qu'il avait remonté ses cuisses pour augmenter l'angle de la pénétration.

Severus se redressa et accéléra. Il avait oublié toute douceur, perdu dans la sensation de complétude qui l'envahissait peu à peu. Hermione haletait, laissant échapper quelques gémissements, presque des cris. Elle éprouvait bien plus de plaisir qu'elle en avait eu avec ses précédents amants, jeunes et inexpérimentés. L'homme dans ses bras, qui effectuait de puissants mais précis va-et-vient, était mature, et il savait ce qu'il voulait et comment lui donner du plaisir. Il se redressa encore, releva ses jambes et elle cria vraiment. L'angle était… presque trop puissant pour elle. Elle se cambra, griffa son dos alors qu'il accélérait encore, semblant se perdre en elle.

\- Severus…

Il la fixa immédiatement et ralentit, attentif.

\- C'est… c'est trop…

Il reposa ses jambes, se pencha et attendit qu'elle reprenne son souffle. Elle lui sourit et bougea contre lui. Il se colla à son corps et repris son rythme précédent. Elle gémissait contre son oreille, et cela l'excita encore plus. Ses mouvements se firent plus désordonnés, presque chaotiques, alors qu'il se sentait au bord de la jouissance. Elle se resserra autour de lui par à-coups et il ne put tenir plus longtemps. Il sentit l'orgasme le parcourir alors qu'il se libérait en jets puissants en elle avant d'arrêter de bouger, tremblant sous le plaisir qui habitait tout son être. Hermione le serra doucement contre elle, et elle l'incita à s'étendre contre elle, ce qu'il fit avec soulagement. Son sexe glissa hors de son corps, et Hermione frissonna. Il tendit le bras pour attraper sa baguette et les nettoya d'un informulé.

Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, sans un mot. Ils voulaient apprécier le moment. Leurs corps fatigués réclamaient leur chaleur et le réconfort de leur peau. Hermione jouait distraitement avec ses cheveux longs alors qu'il était blotti contre son cou. Il ferma les yeux. Ils avaient fait l'amour. Et ça avait été incroyable. Est-ce que ça serait toujours comme ça ? Soudain inquiet, Severus se redressa et la regarda. Elle lui rendit son regard, un peu surprise.

\- Je suis sérieux.

Elle haussa un sourcil, comme souvent lorsqu'elle était déstabilisée par une remarque. Il continua.

\- Je veux dire… Hermione, je ne suis pas doué pour les mots. Je suis beaucoup plus âgé que toi, j'ai tué des gens, trahi mon premier amour, j'ai été lâche. Je suis aigri, insupportable, la nuit je fais des cauchemars et je dors très mal, je n'ai aucune expérience en relation amoureuse. Je n'ai rien à t'offrir.

Elle le fixait avec sérieux, semblant attendre la suite.

\- Et pourtant…

Il fit une pause, reprit sa respiration.

\- Pourtant, j'ai envie d'être là pour toi. J'ai envie de te serrer dans mes bras chaque jour de ma vie, de t'aimer toujours plus, de te découvrir chaque matin à mes côté. Je... je ne suis pas un grand romantique, mais je sais que je… je t'aime.

\- Severus… ne me prend pas pour celle que je ne suis pas. Je ne suis pas pure. Moi aussi j'ai tué, j'ai menti, je n'ai aucune expérience en relation amoureuse, moi aussi je fais des cauchemars. Je me fiche de ton passé. Je le connais, je le comprends, et j'en fais même un peu partie. Je t'aime. Pour qui tu as té, pour qui tu es, et pour qui tu seras. Tu as fait des erreurs, c'est vrai. Tu as aussi lutté des années au service du bien, ne serait-ce que pour payer ta dette. Tu l'as payée. À présent, il est temps de vivre. Et si tu le souhaites… Si tu le souhaites, je te propose de vivre avec moi.

* * *

Bientôt, je vous posterai un petit épilogue bonus ! J'espère que vous aimé le lire autant que ce que j'ai aimé l'écrire. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Pour ceux qui ne sont pas allé sur le site préconisé au début, je vous laisse un lexique des fleurs dont on parle dans cet OS.

A bientôt !

Bleuet : Délicatesse et pureté

Camélia rouge : vous êtes la plus belle

Mélisse blanche : difficulté à maîtriser un amour

Bruyère : solitude en amour

Verveine : amour platonique

Géranium rouge : vos pensées ne me quittent pas

Giroflée rouge : amour grandissant

Alcée rose : vous êtes aimée secrètement

Violette de Parme : demander à être aimé par son âme-soeur

Jacinthe bleue : espoir

Rose rose : amour tendre

Rose rouge : désir de volupté ou passion

Rose à demi éclose : timidité

Asphodèle : coeur abandonné

Violette : amour caché

Vigne : ivresse de l'amour

Oeillet blanc : fidélité, passion, sentiments purs

Oeillet rose : réponse favorable à l'amour

Oeillet rouge : passion de l'amour


	2. Epilogue

Bonjour ! Comme promis, voici le petit épilogue. C'est court, mais je voulais juste vous faire partager quelques tranches de vie de ce couple atypique et de leur famille. J'espère que vous allez aimer !

* * *

Harry et Draco avaient tout prévu, mais alors, vraiment tout. Il était absolument impossible que leur plan foire. C'était pourtant très simple : aider Severus Snape à demander Hermione Granger en mariage. Ils auraient pu choisir un truc plus simple, par exemple, essayer de gravir le mont Everest.

La première fois que Severus essaya, ce fut lors d'un voyage en Amazonie pour rendre visite à Ron et Luna qui cherchaient de nouvelles créatures magiques. Harry et Draco devaient faire en sorte d'éloigner leurs amis pour que Severus puisse faire sa demande devant une immense cascade couverte de fleurs. Ils ne pouvaient pas prévoir que Severus glisserait en s'agenouillant pendant que Hermione lui tournait le dos, qu'il tomberait dans l'eau et ne devrait son salut qu'à la présence d'esprit de sa petite amie qui le sauva d'un _Levicorpus_ jeté in extremis. Le couple retourna au campement, Hermione désolée mais gloussante, et Severus extrêmement vexé. Il fut malade pendant une semaine à cause de l'eau glacée et dut laisser tomber l'idée.

La deuxième fois, ils étaient dans le parc de Poudlard. Harry devait guider Hermione jusqu'au lac, l'air de rien et Draco devait faire apparaître une pluie d'étincelle derrière Severus à l'instant où il apparaîtrait pour faire sa demande. Harry répéta plus tard à qui voulait bien l'entendre qu'il avait parfaitement joué son rôle. Mais les étincelles de Draco mirent le feu aux longues capes noires de Severus, qui glissa dans le lac en voulant l'éteindre, et finit lancé sur la berge par le calamar géant. Il hurla tellement fort sur Draco que celui-ci eut des acouphènes pendant toute la soirée, et jura qu'il ne l'aiderait plus jamais.

Severus décida donc de se débrouiller seul pour la troisième fois. Il l'invita au restaurant, prépara la bague dans sa poche, un bouquet de roses rouges... Comment aurait-il pu prévoir qu'elle allait lui annoncer qu'elle avait oublié sa potion de contraception et qu'elle était enceinte d'un mois ? Il eut la seule réaction rationnelle possible, et tomba dans les pommes. Encore raté.

Désespéré, il finit par demander de nouveau à Harry et Draco de l'aider. Cette fois-ci, pas de restaurant, pas d'eau; elle était enceinte de deux mois, donc pas de surprise. Ils préparèrent ça dans le jardin du Square Grimmauld où vivaient les deux hommes. Severus était prêt, fin prêt. Rien n'aurait pu troubler ce moment, son moment, il en était sûr. Il l'emmena sous la tonnelle décorée de fleurs, l'air de rien et... et elle posa un genou à terre, sortit un écrin de sa poche et lui dit "Veux-tu m'épouser ?" Harry et Draco, écroulés de rire, eurent toutefois la présence d'esprit de prendre une photo de sa tête ébahie, décomposée et quasiment offensée devant une Hermione tout sourire qui lui tendait une chevalière avec un minuscule rubis serti à la place de l'oeil du serpent qui y était dessiné. Il ne put lui répondre et lui tendit son propre écrin, où reposait une superbe bague en or blanc sertie d'une émeraude entourée de diamants. La deuxième photo que Harry et Draco purent prendre les représentait enlacés, avec un Severus un poil boudeur, et une Hermione hilare dans ses bras.

Maintenant, il s'agissait de se marier. Et vu son succès avec sa demande, Severus préféra laisser Hermione s'en occuper. Et surtout, surtout, il ne demanda rien à Draco et Harry.

...

Le Square Grimmauld résonnait de rires d'enfants. Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient dans la cuisine, affairés à la préparation du repas. Ils avaient vieilli, et même s'ils n'avaient que vingt-huit ans, des rides étaient apparues au coin de leurs yeux et de leurs lèvres. Hermione était assise sur une chaise, une tasse de thé à la main, et elle riait, une main posée sur son ventre rond, lorsque quatre furies firent leur apparition en criant.

\- Maman, maman !

Hermione attrapa sa fille au vol et l'installa sur ses genoux, tandis que Ron riait devant ses jumeaux de cinq ans, Astya et Hugo, qui étaient accrochés à ses jambes, et que Harry avait soulevé son fils de quatre ans, Albus, pour le serrer contre lui. Elle caressa les cheveux noir et bouclés de Lily, âgée de quatre ans elle aussi.

\- Oui ma chérie ?

\- On a faiiiiim !

Elle échangea un regard amusé avec Harry, qui cria :

\- Draco, viens récupérer les monstres ! Le repas est prêt.

Son mari apparut à l'encadrement de la porte, avec leur second fils dans les bras : un petit blond nommé Scorpius qui avait deux ans. Il soupira devant les quatre enfants surexcités qui avaient accouru vers lui. Derrière lui, son compagnon de discussion riait devant son visage fatigué. Hermione se leva et vint se fondre dans les bras de Severus, qui l'embrassa amoureusement et caressa la courbe de son ventre.

\- De qui peut-elle bien tenir pour être aussi… remuante, soupira-t-il en regardant sa fille courir devant Draco pour aller à la salle à manger.

Hermione haussa les épaules avec un sourire amusé.

\- Je présume qu'elle passe trop de temps avec les Weasleys.

Severus fit une grimace.

\- Pitié, ne me dis pas que nous aurons une Gryffondor.

Hermione lui mit une tape sur l'épaule.

\- Severus, sérieusement ?

\- Une seule me suffit amplement, murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

…

\- Gryffondor !

Severus blémit. Minerva McGonagall le regarda avec un air goguenard, et Hermione, assise sur le siège de professeur de métamorphose, pouffa sans pouvoir se retenir. Leur fille sauta de la chaise où elle était assise et courut vers les membres de sa Maison. Albus avait été réparti à Serpentard. Lily se fit applaudir encore plus fort que la précédente arrivante dans la maison, alors que Dominique, Roxanne et Fred la serraient dans leurs bras tout en tirant la langue à leur « oncle Severus » qui avait l'air sur le point de faire un malaise. Les Gryffondors étaient extatiques d'accueillir la fille du héros de guerre mais toutefois honni Professeur Snape et de leur bien-aimée Directrice de maison, le Professeur Granger. Quelques instants plus tard, Hugo fut envoyé à Serdaigle et Astya à Gryffondor, au plus grand bonheur de sa presque-cousine et meilleure amie.

A la fin du repas, ils regagnèrent leurs appartements et utilisèrent le réseau de cheminette pour aller chez Molly et Arthur qui gardaient leur fils Regulus. Ils saluèrent le couple, puis Severus souleva son fils endormi dans ses bras. Il respira doucement son odeur, son visage effleura ses cheveux fins et bruns. Hermione lui sourit tendrement. Elle secoua légèrement leur fils pour le réveiller. Regulus protesta légèrement, embrassa Molly et Arthur, et Severus se prépara au départ. Il resserra sa prise sur l'enfant pour transplaner dans leur maison à Pré-au-Lard, suivi par sa femme. Ils couchèrent Regulus dans son lit, et se préparèrent à aller dormir. Severus avait toujours un air sombre. Hermione se glissa contre son torse nu, sa nuisette de satin lui tira un frisson agréable, et elle lui murmura :

\- Allez, ne boude pas, Regulus ira probablement à Serpentard.

\- Moui… De toute façon, c'est bien ta fille, elle tient de toi.

Hermione rit doucement et se mit à califourchon sur lui.

\- Je crois me souvenir que je ne l'ai pas fait toute seule.

Severus la fit rouler sous lui et l'embrassa avec passion.

\- Tu as raison, il me semble qu'on avait fait comme ça…

Hermione eut à peine le temps de jeter un sortilège de silence, pour étouffer leurs gémissements et leurs rires qui résonnaient dans la chambre.

…

Le silence s'étirait dans la Grande Salle alors que le Choixpeau semblait ne pas savoir quoi décider pour le cas du jeune Regulus Snape. Ses parents l'observaient calmement, un peu inquiets, quand l'objet doué de conscience se décida.

\- Serpentard !

Regulus eut un sourire soulagé et il courut rejoindre ses cousins Albus et Scorpius pendant que sa Maison lui faisait une véritable ovation. Severus ressentit soudain le besoin impérieux de le serrer dans ses bras, et les élèves le fixèrent avec des yeux rond alors qu'il avait un véritable sourire ravi aux lèvres. Lily se leva pour aller enlacer son petit frère, elle aussi ravie. Minerva McGonagall se permit quelques applaudissements polis, et fit un clin d'œil à Hermione.

Le soir-même, Severus lui fit l'amour avec une lenteur et une tendresse qu'il n'avait que peu souvent. Ensuite, ils s'enlacèrent, toujours nus. Le Maître des Potions soupira.

\- Au moins, on est sûr qu'il est de moi.

Hermione piqua un fou rire.

\- De qui voulais-tu qu'il soit ? C'est ton portrait craché, si ce n'est pour les yeux et la couleur des cheveux.

Il haussa les épaules. Il y eut un silence, puis il lui dit doucement :

\- Et si on en faisait un autre ?

Elle le fixa, incrédule.

\- J'ai déjà trente-huit ans, et toi cinquante-sept. D'où te vient donc cette idée ?

Il ne répondit pas. Elle plissa les yeux puis…

\- Sérieusement ? Est-ce que tu me dis vraiment ça parce que Draco et Harry viennent d'adopter une petite fille, et que tu refuses que Harry ait plus d'enfants que toi ?

Il resta coi.

\- Severus Snape, mais quel âge as-tu ?!

…

Hermione posa sa joue sur l'épaule de son mari qui tentait de faire croire à tout le monde que le petit bout de chou dans ses bras ne le rendait pas complètement gaga. Lily, étendue dans un lit d'hôpital, leur lança un sourire fatigué tandis que Hugo lui tenait la main. Severus ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la bouille endormie de son premier petit-fils, nommé Lucius. Il avait soixante-et-onze ans, et il se demandait comment il aurait pu être plus heureux qu'à cet instant. Il regarda Hermione qui avait les larmes aux yeux, et se souvint de la naissance de chacun de ses enfants. Lily, Regulus et enfin Remus, le plus jeune, qui n'était pas encore sorti de Poudlard.

Puis il jeta un coup d'oeil autour d'eux. Ron et Luna étaient là, avec Astya, ainsi que Harry et Draco. Des gens avec qui il n'aurait pas pensé s'entendre, mais qui au final étaient devenus ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu : une famille. Hermione posa ses lèvres sur sa joue, comme ce soir de janvier, trente-trois ans plus tôt, et il lui sourit. Sur la table de nuit, un bouquet de fleurs.

* * *

Et voilà ! C'est la fin de cet OS. J'ai adoré découvrir ce couple, et j'espère que vous aussi. N'hésitez pas à me laissez uns review, ça fait toujours plaisir, et je vous répondrai !

A bientôt !

Erwaël


End file.
